Imprégnation difficile
by AndersonCha
Summary: Et si Jacob s'était imprégné d'une jolie inconnue. Et si après avoir connu une affreuse déception amoureuse, il avait lui aussi droit au bonheur. Mais si celle-ci échappait a la mort en se transformant en vampire.Une nouvelle Cullen. Que deviendront ils?
1. Chapter 1

**[Révélation page 76 **Elle tendit ses mains en coupe et il versa les cailloux dedans. Rieuse, elle entreprit aussitôt de le cogner avec sur la tête. Faisant une grimace théâtrale, il se releva et se dirigea vers le parking. Il s'inquiétait sûrement qu'elle attrape froid dans ses vêtements mouillés. Il était pire qu'une mère paranoïaque et trop protectrice.

_Désolé de t'avoir embêté avec cette histoire de fille, mec, m'excusai-je.

_Non, non, pas de souci. J'ai juste été surpris. Je n'y avais pas pensé.

_Je suis sûr qu'elle pigera. Quand elle sera grande. Elle ne t'en voudra pas d'avoir vécu ta vie pendant qu'elle portait encore des couches.

_ Je sais. Elle comprendra.

Il n'ajouta rien, cependant.

_Sauf que tu ne le feras pas, hein ?

_Je n'arrive pas à l'envisager, murmura-t-il. Je ne l'imagine pas. Pour moi... je ne regarde personne de cette manière. Je ne remarque plus les filles, tu sais ? Je ne vois pas leurs visages.

_Eh ben ! Ajoute le maquillage et la tiare, et c'est une autre forme de rivalité que Claire devra affronter.

Quil s'esclaffa et m'adressa des baisers sonores.

_Tu es libre vendredi, Jacob ? me lança-t-il.

_ Tu voudrais bien, hein ? ricanai-je. Oui, je suppose que je le suis, ajoutai-je avec une grimace.

_Et toi, répondit-il après une brève hésitation, tu as songé à sortir avec des filles ?

Je poussai un soupir. Je l'avais cherché.

_Tu devrais peut-être te mettre à vivre un peu, Jake.

Il ne l'avait pas dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Sa voix était pleine de compassion. Ce qui était pire.

_Moi non plus, je n'arrive pas à l'envisager, Quil. Moi non plus, je ne vois pas leurs visages.

Il soupira à son tour. **]**

**Jacob POV:**

Bien trop rapide, un frisbee surgit et arrêta sa course sur la tête de la jeune Claire qui éclata en sanglot. Quil s'empressa de la réconforter, tant dis que je ramassais l'objet tout en cherchant son propriétaire. Au loin, a quelques mètres de là, une fille courait vers nous. Quand elle fût a bonne distance elle lança.

_Je suis désolé pour ça. Elle désigna le frisbee que je tenais encore a la main.

Je ne su quoi répondre. J'avais un air hébété sur la figure, mon regard faisant des aller-retour entre elle et son disque. Je ne sentais plus mon corps, le sang ne circulait vraisemblablement plus dans mes veines et j'avais chaud. Très chaud, pire que lors de ma mutation. Mon cœur battait si fort, que je n'entendais plus aucun son autour de moi. Je n'entais plus les vagues se crachant sur les rochers à quelques mètres de là. Je n'entendais plus la voix strident de la jeune Claire en pleurs, ni même les multiples stratégies de Quil pour la réconforter. Non, je ne voyais plus qu'elle. Elle était d'une beauté incomparable. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau. Pas une fille, pas une femme au monde n'était aussi superbe. Elle avait de long cheveux brun ondulé a leurs pointes. Elle s'était fait une mèche de coté retenu par un petit chignon. Ses yeux marron , était si foncé qu'on aurait dit une nuit étoilé, tellement son regard pétillait. Ils étaient quelques peu maquillé, mais on pouvait remarquer qu'ils étaient en amande. Et puis, ses lèvres. Ses lèvres étaient pleine et rose. On avait envie de les mordiller. Elle portait un pull a capuche, qui lui arrivait sous les fesses. Malgré l'eau glacé, sous son pull, le zip laissait apparaitre un maillot de bain rouge-rose. Quil, se racla la gorge et me sortit – malheureusement – de ma contemplation.

_J'espère qu'elle n'a rien de grave. Pas de bosse ?

Elle posa la question a Quil, qui tenait la petite sur une de ses cuisses, un de ses genou dans le sable. Claire pleurait encore, ne s'arrêtant plus.

_Non, je ne crois pas. On devrait quand même mettre quelque chose.

_Je dois avoir.. elle chercha dans les poches de son sweat un mouchoir qu'elle alla imbiber d'eau de mer.

Elle voulu le poser sur le front de la blessée mais celle-ci refusa. Déçue, elle le tendit alors a Quil qui le déposa sur le front de Claire.

_Je suis vraiment désolé. C'est a cause de ses deux imbéciles ! Cria t-elle, derrière elle pour que vraisemblablement quelqu'un l'entende.

Au loin, d'où était arrivé la déesse nous remarquâmes Quil et moi, deux gars couchés sur le sable, mort de rire.

_Qui sont ils ? Demanda Quil suspicieux.

_Je les ai rencontré sur la plage, tout à l'heure. Je viens d'emménager et comme je traînais seule, ils m'ont proposé cette stupide partie de frisbee. Le plus gros, Carlos, m'a défié d'attraper le disque qu'il a fait exprès de lancer bien trop haut pour moi et puis.. nous n'avions pas vu que vous étiez derrière. Je te demande pardon. Elle s'adressa a l'enfant, qui brailla de plus bel.

Deux imbéciles. Si mon attention n'avait pas tout entière occupé par ma Déesse j'aurai voulu démembrer ses crétins, pour ne s'être même pas excusé, d'avoir blessé la gamine.

_Ne t'en fais pas, ca lui passera. Et puis, elle n'a rien de grave. Rassura mon ami. Au fait je suis Quil. Et voici Claire.

_Enchanté, moi c'est Kristie.

Lentement elle se tourna vers moi. Elle se mit face à moi, je n'avais pas lâché un mot depuis que j'avais posé les yeux sur elle. Elle devait prendre mon mutisme pour de la bêtise.

_Et toi ? Son sourire était si beau que je la dévisageai comme un imbécile.

_Jacob. Moi c'est Jacob. Réussis-je a dire.

Elle sourit de plus bel.

_Et bien enchanté Jacob. Moi c'est Kristie, Kris pour les intimes. Elle me tendit la main, que je serrai rapidement.

_Tiens ton frisbee, au fait.

Elle le reprit penaude. Elle fit la moue et sourit comme si elle venait d'avoir l'idée du siècle.

_C'est pas le mien, mais le leurs. Mais maintenant.. elle se dirigea vers Claire que Quil avait calmé – seul quelques larmes silencieuse glissai encore sur son visage. C'est le tien Claire, pour me faire pardonner.

Elle tendit l'objet à la gamine, qui après quelques minutes de réflexions le prit dans ses petites mains et sourit.

_Oh ! T u as vu comment Kristie est gentille ! S'exclama Quil. Elle te refourgue même de la marchandise volé. S'amusa t-il.

_Eh ! Ne lui dit pas ça ! surtout que cette marchandise à été réquisitionné a de dangereux voyous ! Rit-elle.

Je ris aussi. Son sens de l'humour était excellent. Son rire était attendrissant. A ce moment même, je me promis de toujours, dans n'importe quelle situations, garder ce sourire et entendre encore son rire, qui me rend presque heureux.

_Ben voyons. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Je suppose qu'il vaudrait mieux pour nous de rentrer, hein Claire ? Ta maman risque de se faire du soucis. En plus, tu es trempé. Je vais définitivement me faire gronder. Souffla t-il lasse. Jacob ? Se tourna t-il vers moi.

J'avais le choix entre rentrer, maintenant avec Quil ou de mieux connaitre la Déesse. Surtout que j'avais moi même compris. Ma déesse, Kristie était mon imprégnée. Je venais de la trouver au moment même ou je renonçais a la chercher et à l'instant ou j'en avais le plus besoin. Alors non, je ne rentrais pas. Malgré tout ce que j'avais pu penser de l'imprégnation, que j'avais qualifié d'horrible et de répugnant, j'étais heureux de l'avoir trouvé. Surtout qu'elle s'était matérialisée sous l'apparence de ma perfection a moi. Kristie était parfaite et elle avait était faite, créée pour moi. Rien que pour moi. Je n'allais donc pas rater ma chance.

_Je n'ai aucune obligation moi. Lançai-je

_Très bien. Claire dit au revoir et merci à Kristie.

L'enfant leva les bras, vers la déesse, qu'elle serra très fort.

_Oh ! C'est gentil ça. J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt ma puce. Elle essuya délicatement ses joues humides. Quil j'ai étais ravie. On se revoit bientôt j'espère ?

_Bien sûr ! Jake à plus ! Lança-t-il avec un regard lourd de sens. J'hochai simplement la tête et ils partirent.

Quil avait lui aussi comprit, lui même l'avait vécu. Lui qui venait de me conseiller de vivre un peu, il avait trouvé la parfaite excuse pour disparaitre et me laisser le temps d'attaquer. De mieux la connaître et plus si affinité. Je ne pensais a rien d'autre qu'a elle. J'avais oublié Bella et son mariage a la con. J'avais oublié, ses noces ou elle allait copuler avec une sangsues de surcroit mon ennemi. J'allais enfin vivre pour moi. Pour nous.

Kristie était mal à l'aise. Elle avait tirée les manches de son pull, qu'elle chiffonnait avec anxiété. Néanmoins, elle décida de briser la glace.

_Il serait préférable de s'éloigner un peu, avant que ses deux idiots ne viennent me réclamer leurs engin.

_C'est donc ça qui t'inquiète ? Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur à coté d'un gars costaud comme moi.

Elle rit. Et nous partîmes en balade, au bord de l'eau.

_Oui, j'ai vu.. elle fit les gros yeux sur mon torse.. tout ses muscles. C'est de famille ?

_Non, Quil n'est que mon cousin.. éloigné. Mais non.

_Hum.. et la petite c'était sa petite sœur ?

_Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Claire.. non, Claire est.. je du trouver quelques chose à inventer – je ne pouvais pas simplement lui balancer qu'il était tombé fou amoureux d'elle, tout comme moi d'ailleurs avec elle-même, alors que c'était une gamine qui portait encore des couches.. la petite qu'il garde. Oui, il est son baby-sitter. Je ris intérieurement de ce que je venais de trouver. Quand Quil l'apprendra, il voudra me tuer pensai-je.

_Wahou ! C'est rare de voir des garçons faire ce job, surtout d'où je viens. Et avec tant de motivation.. je veux dire, il avait l'air de beaucoup apprécier ce qu'il faisait. Il y avait une tel complicité entre eux.

_Oui, Quil adore ce qu'il fait. Il adore surtout sa petite Claire. Tu m'as dis que tu venais d'où déjà ?

_Ha ! Très bien essayé Jacob mais je ne l'ai jamais dis.

_Ouch ! Touché !

Elle rit mais répondu tout de même.

_Sinon pour ton information, je viens de France. Paris.

_Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce que fais une parisienne, sur les Terres Quileutes de La Push ?

_Et bien, mes parents ont divorcé il y a 5 ans. Je vivais avec ma mère, mais à l'adolescence j'ai commencé a me rebeller comme elle dirait. Bref, je lui ai fais vivre l'enfer et elle m'a envoyé chez mon père. J'habite derrière la crique.

Soudain, je regrettais mes mots. Je regrettais d'avoir voulu tant savoir. La parfaite nuit étoilé qu'étaient ses yeux, se transforma en une simple nuit bien fade. Comme si on avait retiré, de son regard tout ce qui m'avait tant plus. Et ca me manqua. J'aimais ma nuit étoilé. Je voulais la revoir.

_Oh.. ça ne doit pas être facile, alors. Je vis moi aussi avec mon père. Ma mère est décédé quand j'étais gamin. Mon père est sympa mais j'aurai préféré vivre avec mes deux parents comme tout les gosses.

_Eh bien, je ne me plains pas. J'ai mérité cette punition.

_Oh donc tu es réellement une rebelle ? Demandais-je sur le ton de la moquerie.

_Eh bien.. je ne me laisse pas faire. Je n'aime pas qu'on m'impose les choses, du genre un couvre-feu, de traîner avec tel ou tel personne. Nous rîmes. J'aime être libre, vivre pour moi, manger quand j'ai faim, boire quand j'ai soif et dormir quand j'ai sommeille.

Je secouai la tête car je comprenais tellement ce qu'elle voulait dire. J'aurai même dis Amen, si j'étais un tant soi peu croyant.

_Je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire. Chuchotais-je me remémorant le mal être qui m'avait possédé avant mon départ. Et le bien être, quand je m'étais transformé pour les mois qui avaient suivit.

_Ah ouais ? Son regard était plein d'espoir. Heureuse que quelqu'un comprenne son ressentiment.

_Je n'aime pas moi même, qu'on m'impose les choses. Récemment, j'ai était gravement blessé. J'ai du rester clouer au lit pendant des jours. Quand enfin j'ai était guéri, je suis parti, j'ai couru loin. Très loin. Je ne m'arrêtai seulement pour respirer. J'ai couru pendant des mois, sans jamais m'arrêter. Je voulais simplement me vider la tête.

_Et ca fait quel effet ? Elle avait stoppai de marcher. Son regard brûlant le mien. Lisant mon âme, et pénétrant tout mon être.

_C'est puissant et terrifiant à la fois.

Nous avons discuté pendant des heures comme cela, jusqu'au crépuscule. Nous avions tellement de chose en commun que ça en étais déroutant. Elle m'avait raconté toute sa vie - et moi presque toute la mienne. J'avais du brodais pour certain sujet. Et je m'en voulais de lui mentir de la sorte. De sa naissance à ce même moment en ma compagnie sur la plage. Comme je lui avais demandé. Ce qu'elle eut dit m'avait pincé le cœur.

_.. Et maintenant, je me trouve sur la plage, avec un certain Jacob Black. Un garçon..hum (raclement de gorge).. que dis-je un jeune homme, gentils, beau, adorable mais avec un vocabulaire de charbonnier comme on dit chez moi. Je ris. Malgré cela, j'ai hâte de le revoir demain, et après demain puis tout les jours qui suivront. Parce que les personnes.. les bonnes personnes que nous trouvons sur nos chemins nous ne devons pas nous en séparer. Jamais. Surtout quand ils sont susceptibles de vous rendre heureux. Et en plus nous avons tant de point commun, que ça en devient presque effrayant. Et comme j'aime les choses effrayante..

_Est ce que ça veut dire que tu me trouve effrayant ?

_Non, mais regarde toi Hulk ! Qui serait assez bête pour ne pas être effrayé par toi ?

Je levai les yeux aux ciel. Et remarquai qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Et surement depuis des heures.

_Eh bien, madame je-n'aime-pas-les-couvres-feu, je trouve quand même qu'il fait assez tard pour ne pas laisser une jeune fille à moitié nu, rentrer seule chez elle.

Là elle me frappa. Enfin elle me donna un léger coup d'épaule.

_Ça, c'est pour le jeune fille !

_Quoi ? Tu estimes ne pas être une jeune fille ? Simple humaine.

_Eh bien, moi j'ai la gentillesse de t'appeler jeune homme alors bon.. tu aurais pu faire un effort ! Simple humain.

Bizarrement, ou peut être pas du tout. J'avais du mal à lui refuser les choses. Même les plus simple et minime. Seul son bonheur comptait. Arrh l'imprégnation ! Ça me rend toute guimauve. Une vraie fillette.

_Très bien, tu seras alors une jeune femme.

_Merci. Ouh! Fit elle en regardant à son tour le ciel. On a du parler pendant des heures sans s'en rendre compte.

Là un vent frais là secoua. Elle grelota. La pauvre humaine devait avoir froid dans cette tenue.

_Raccompagne moi-vite. Je meurs de froid. Fit elle en ajustant sa capuche trois fois trop grande sur sa tête.

_Viens par là. Je l'attrapais par l'épaule et la plaqua contre moi.

Sur le coup, elle ne fit rien, ensuite elle fit glissai un de ses bras dans mon dos, l'autre trop court faisait le tour de mon torse pour tenter de rejoindre le premier, il finit sa course sur mon flanc. Sa tête encapuchonnais se réchauffé sur mon torse. Elle fit de petit cercle timide sur mon flanc, elle était tellement touchante que je voulu lui rendre la délicate intention, en caressant ses cheveux malheureusement couvert, et en les embrassant. Je finis par poser ma tête sur la sienne. Et nous marchions, les pieds dans l'eau. Je vivais. J'étais bien. Plus de Bella. J'avais Kristie, ma Kristie.

_Comment ca se fait que, moi je suis gelé alors que je porte un pull XL censé me réchauffé et que toi, tu traîne torse nu et que tu irradies ? Regarde moi, je suis déjà en sueur. S'exclama t-elle, ne bougeant néanmoins pas de sa cachette.

_Eh bien, je suis Dieu et toi.. en chaleur.

_Eh ! Fit elle. Cette fois, elle voulu me frapper plus fort que précédemment, ne voulant pas qu'elle se blesse, l'esquive fut préférable. Très bien, c'est ton secret. J'accepte que tu ne me dises rien.

Elle se mura dans son mutisme, pendant de longue minute. Seul le bruit des vagues, raisonnait dans nos oreilles. Quelque part, je savais qu'elle savait que je ne pouvais rien lui refusais. Surtout quand elle boudait de la sorte. Et elle en profitait. La vilaine.

_Tu n'es pas capable de rester silencieuse plus longtemps. Tu es un vrai moulin à parole. Je suis sur que tu bouillonne.

Elle ne pipa mot. Ce qui me fit plaisir fut que malgré tout elle ne se décrocha pas de moi. Et en faisant semblant de m'ignorer elle accentuait ses caresses. Rien que pour cela, je voulu tout lui dire. Mais j'avais eut fait serment il y a longtemps maintenant. De plus l'ordre d'un Alpha ne peut être..

Soudain, très loin, et trop faible pour que quiconque sauf moi le perçoive, un hurlement monta de la forêt. Je me crispais.

_Kristie dis tu es encore loin de chez toi ?

Elle habitait la crique. De plus lors de notre balade, nous avions longé la plage a contre sens. Elle était a plus d'1 km de chez elle.

_Pourquoi tu dois partir ? Elle était déçue.

_Et bien oui, je dois filer. Je viens de me rappeler que j'ai un truc urgent à faire.

_Oh.. elle baissa la tête gênée, après une pause, elle releva la tête pour me regarder. Jacob si c'est à cause de mon comportement de gamine, genre je boude, je suis.. ridicule.

Elle me fit rire. Elle était tellement touchante et adorable. Je ne pus m'empêcher de prendre son visage en coupe et de l'approcher du mien. Bien près pour qu'elle comprenne. L'envie de l'embrasser me traversa l'esprit. Mais j'avais peur de sa réaction. Alors je restait sage.

_Ne t'en fais pas, ça n'est pas a cause de toi. Je te l'ai dis j'ai ce.. truc a faire urgemment. Mais promets moi, que tu seras ici demain à 14h. A ce même endroit.

_J'y serai. Je te promet. Elle avait l'œil pétillant que j'adorai.

_Bien. Maintenant rentre au plus vite chez toi, je n'aime pas te savoir seule dehors si tard.

_Je ne pense pas risquer, grand chose à la réflexion.

_Détrompes-toi, il n'y a pas que des gentils ici.

C'était malheureusement tellement vrai.

_Très bien. Je vais me taper un petit sprint, alors. Dit elle, voulant me faire plaisir et être gentille.

_Je préfère ça.

Elle dégagea mes mains, pour mettre ses bras autour de mon cou. Je ne pu m'empêcher de serrai son petit corps parfait contre moi. Je nichai ma tête dans le creux de son cou et respirai a plein poumon son odeur, pour le mémoriser une bonne fois dans ma tête. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et elle déposa délicatement un baiser sur ma joue. J'étais heureux. Depuis longtemps j'étais enfin heureux.

_Bonne nuit, Jacob Black. A demain.

_Bonne nuit, Kristie William, rentre bien.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kristie POV: **

Jacob Black. Est ce possible de ressentir quelques sentiments pour un garçon, qu'on vient à peine de rencontrer ? Pourtant au premier abord, il était banale. Bien sur, il était beau, le genre de beauté inaccessible. C'était même son ami Quil, qui m'était parut plus ouvert et sympathique. Lorsqu'enfin il avait ouvert la bouche, lorsque son ami était partit, j'avais étais surprise par son humour et sa gentillesse. J'avais hâte de le revoir demain. J'avais étais déçu, qu'il ne me raccompagne pas comme promis. Je voulais profiter encore longtemps du bon moment que je passais avec lui. J'étais heureuse. Il me plaisait. Et j'avais l'air de lui plaire aussi.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que je rentrais chez moi, les pieds dans le sable faisant le chemin inverse que lui et moi avions fait durant tout l'après-midi. Un brusque frisson m'obligea à croiser étroitement les bras sur ma poitrine. Je trottinais comme j'avais promis a Jacob. J'avais hâte de rentrer dormir, rien que pour la satisfaction de le revoir le lendemain. Soudain à quelques pas de là deux jeunes hommes de taille moyenne, m'inquiétais. Malheureusement, il se trouvait pile, là ou je me dirigeais. Malgré la nuit noir au dessus de ma tête, je pouvais remarquer qu'ils étaient habillés de façon trop négligée pour être des touristes. Au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais, je constatai qu'ils étaient à peine plus âgés que moi. Ils échangeaient des plaisanteries bruyantes, des rires gras, des bourrades viriles.

Je tentai d'être la plus discrète possible. Ils étaient en état de d'ébriétés avancé et moi je traîné en simple maillot de bain. Je priai pour qu'il ne met pas remarqué et accélérai le pas en évitant de les dévisager.

_Hé, toi ! m'apostropha l'un d'eux en me croisant.

Malheureusement, la noirceur était telle que je n'arrivais à distinguer les visages ni de l'un ni de l'autre. Il devait s'adresser à moi, vu qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre. L'instinct me poussa à poser les yeux sur lui. Je le reconnu comme l'un des gars de cet après-midi. Le propriétaire du fameux frisbee, l'autre je ne le connaissait pas. Je ne répondis pas, et les dépassais avant que lui aussi ne me reconnaisse. Les bruits de pas s'étant définitivement éloignés, maintenant, je risquai un regard derrière moi. Soulagée, je constatai que mes suiveurs se trouvaient à une dizaine de mètres ; malheureusement, ils avaient les yeux braqués sur moi. Je conservai une allure soutenue, gagnant un peu plus de terrain à chaque foulée. Ils s'étaient peut-être rendu compte qu'ils m'avaient effrayée et le regrettaient. Ou peut- être m'avais t-il simplement reconnue.

Comme j'avais beaucoup de chance, je remarquai qu'ils couraient après moi. J'étais terrifié. Ils s'avancèrent et m'éloignèrent à l'abri des regards. Je commençais a paniquer. Je m'imaginais un tas de scénario, ou je ne finissais jamais en grande forme.

_ Tu es dehors bien tard, chérie. Tu nous as fait attendre si longtemps que nous sommes transis.

Je ne devais pas leurs montrer que j'étais effrayé. Je fis semblant de savoir qu'ils ne me ferraient rien. Après tout j'en connaissais un, du moins je connaissais son nom et son visage. Si il m'arrivait quelque chose, je serais apte à le dénoncer à la police.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux Carlos ? Je suis pressé. Mon père doit déjà m'attendre. Réussis-je à dire sur le ton de la contrariété

_Ce que je veux ? Il rigola et donna un coup à son ami qui partit sur un fou rire. Je veux mon frisbee, évidemment. Son ton était froid, se voulant terrifiant.

Évidemment , pensai-je. Bizarrement, il avait l'air très sérieux. Trop sérieux. Il voulait son engin, que je n'avais plus.

_Je ne l'ai plus. J'ai du l'oublier quelque part dans le sable.. je.. je t'en payerai un autre, pour me faire pardonner.. désolé.

_Eh ! Tu entends ça Marc ? Elle n'a plus mon frisbee. Il rigola. Mais elle veut tout de même se faire pardonner. J'ai une petite idée de comment Kristie..

Il posa ses sales mains, sur le zip de mon pull et l'ouvrit d'un même mouvement. Il faisait froid, j'étais en maillot de bain devant deux gars aux mauvaises intentions. Je couvrit mon corps, de mes bras. Je priai pour que quelqu'un surgisse par hasard. Nous étions derrière un espèce de gros rocher, la lune pointait déjà, et elle ne nous éclairait même pas. Les deux étaient trop près de moi.

_ Marc, comment tu l'as trouve ma Kristie ? Il me toucha les cheveux, son geste se voulant caresse. Je voulu vomir.

Le Marc m'inspecta comme un maquignon une jument.

_ Difficile de juger, répondit-il On ne voit rien, sous ce gros pull.

Ils rirent. Soudain, Carlos m'ôta brutalement mon pull, frappant mes bras, et cassant au passage la fermeture qui se répandit par terre.

_ Montre-lui donc tes attributs ! s'exclama-t-il, hilare.

_Arrête ! Réussis-je à hurler morte de peur à présent.

_Hé ! Chut ! Il me prit dans ses bras, je me débattis un moment mais renoncer il était trop fort. Tu ne faisais pas tant de manière cette après-midi.. tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué comment tu me regardais ?

_ Non ! Le repoussais-je.

Je le mis en colère et il me gifla. J'atterris par terre, la lèvre en sang. Je poussai un cri de souffrance, quand ils se jetèrent sur moi, pour dégrafer le haut de mon maillot. Cela sembla leur plaire... ma souffrance.

**Jacob POV :**

_**Elle s'appelle Kristie. M'amusais-je à penser. **_Je montrais alors le visage de ma déesse à mes frères de meutes.

_**Elle est mignonne.** _Jared en réponse a mes pensées.

_**C'est vrai et elle à l'air très gentille**. _Rétorqua Seth

_**Elle est, et elle a le sens de l'humour aussi.** _Pensa Quil qui montra notre rencontre plus tôt dans la journée.

_**Ça y est alors, toi aussi. Ah, je suis content pour toi ! **_Rétorqua Paul, qui venait d'arriver.

_**Merci, Paul. J'apprécie.**_ Je m'allongeai au sol, ma queue remuant toujours de bonheur.

_**Alors ca y est Mr anti- imprégnation, c'est aussi imprégné. Laisse moi rire. Pas la peine de nous bourrer le crâne d'image de ta Déesse.**_ Se ficha Léah.

_**Arrh tais-toi Léah. Laisse le tranquille, il est heureux. Enfin ! **_S'énerva Sam.

_**Ça veux dire que tu ne voudras plus partir ? C'est fini les Bella ne m'aime pas, Bella me manque, Bella m'énerve et..**_ S'exclama Seth.

_**Ça va. Ça va. J'ai compris. Et oui, c'est fini. Je n'ai pas pensé a elle depuis.. bah depuis maintenant. Je suis enfin libre ! **_Hurlai-je

_**Ha! Que tu penses mon frère. Tu n'es pas libre. Quand elle sortira et que tu ignoreras ou elle est.. tu deviendras fou !. **_Lança l'Alpha.

_**Ou quand elle bouderas, refusant catégoriquement de te dire ce qu'elle à, a part que tout est de ta faute, et que tu oseras plaider non coupable, et qu'elle voudra te tuer.. **_se justifia Jared.

_**Ou quand ca sera ca mauvaise semaine, et qu'elle refusera que tu la touche, ni même que tu lui parles si bien qu'elle te jettera dehors, tu deviendras dingue.. surtout qu'ont ne peut rien leurs refuser. **_Se plaina Paul

_**A ce point là? Ah zut.. je n'imaginais pas ca comme ça. **_M'inquiétai-je

_**Qu'est ce qu'il faut pas entendre. **_

_**Ne soit pas jalouse Léah. **_Taquina son jeune frère.

_**Ferme-là Seth !**_

Sur cette note joyeuse, nous partîmes en patrouille. A notre retour, Sam retourna chez Émilie chercher les deux jeunes recrus comme on aimait les appeller. Les autres et moi continuâmes, à traîner dans la forêt. A leurs retour, Sam nous annonça le retour de la sangsue et de Bella. D'après Charlie qui avait appelé Billy, cela faisait une semaine qu'il était de retour. Mon envie de savoir si, elle était vivante ou mort-vivante, me traversa l'esprit sans m'inquiéter comme ça me torturait depuis son départ. Elle avait fait son choix, quelque part c'était à moi de le respecter. D'après Charlie toujours, elle serait gravement malade, mise en quarantaine par le Dr Croc sans aucune visite. Je voyais d'ici, la panique de Charlie, tournant chez lui seul comme un lion en cage. J'aurai étais fou d'inquiétude moi aussi pensai-je. Elle aurait attrapée une maladie tropical. Bien sûr, les gars et moi n'étions pas dupe. Le traité avait peut être était violé. Cela ne me concerné plus. Du moins, je ne n'impliquais plus comme je le faisais. C'était à Sam de nous diriger. De nous dire, si il fallait ou non agir. Et il prit vite une décision.

Il faut que je choisisse la méthode qui nous protégera tous au mieux. Les temps ont changé depuis que nos ancêtres ont signé le pacte. Je... franchement, je ne crois pas que les Cullen représentent un danger pour nous. Et nous savons tous qu'ils ne resteront pas longtemps ici. Ils disparaîtront sûrement après nous avoir servi leur histoire. Et nous, nous retrouverons une vie normale. _**J'honore ma meute. Je fais ce qui est le mieux pour elle. **_

Il interrogea des yeux l'ensemble des présents.

_**La meute n'attaquera pas les Cullen sans avoir été provoquée, poursuivit-il. L'esprit du pacte demeure. Ils ne menacent pas notre peuple, ni les habitants de Forks. Bella Swan a choisi en connaissance de cause. Nous ne punirons pas nos anciens alliés à cause de sa décision. **_

Tant mieux pour eux. Je m'en contre fichais. J'attendais simplement 14h. Que je la retrouve. La seule qui compte. Kristie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jacob POV:**

Il était 14h30 passait, selon la direction du soleil. Et elle n'était toujours pas là. Je n'étais pas vexé, ni malheureux car je savais que tout cela n'était pas normal. J'étais plus emprunt à un extrême inconfort comme quand on sait que quelqu'un que l'on n'aime ne va pas bien. De plus, j'étais dans un stress paralysant à l'idée qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, hier soir alors que je devais la raccompagner. Il ne fallait pourtant pas, que je démoralise. Je savais que quelque chose clochait et je devais retrouver Kristie.

Je fis d'abord le chemin qui menait à la crique. Je sondais le sable, et même le bord de mer à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de ma belle. Malheureusement pour moi, à 50m de notre lieu de rendez- vous, je la trouvais étendue comme morte sur le sable. Je retins ma respiration et me jetais sur elle. Mon cœur battit sur un rythme étrange et précipité et je me demandai si je vivais quelque rêve mensonger dont j'allais me réveiller. Puis je la vis vraiment.

De grands coquart sombres marquaient ses yeux, ressortant d'autant plus que son visage était hagard. Sa peau semblait tendue, pleine de marque rouge sang, au point que ses pommettes saillaient, menaçant de transpercer ses joues. Ses cheveux noirs étaient étendue dans le sable, quelques mèches s'accrochaient mollement à son front et à son cou, collés par le sang dont elle était couverte. Ses doigts et ses poignets paraissaient tellement fragiles que c'en était effrayant. Et elle était nu – son maillot de bain déchiré un peu plus au loin - son corps était gonflait, immaculé de sang, sa peau était presque noir de bleu et d'hématome. Il me fallut une seconde pour comprendre. On s'en était prit a elle dans la nuit. Pire, on avait sauvagement abusé d'elle. Sous mes yeux écarquillais, je la vis bouger.

Je refusais d'y penser. Je refusais de l'imaginer, quelqu'un lui faisant ça, a elle. Je refusais de découvrir qu'une personne que je déteste avait osé prendre racine dans le corps que j'aimais. Mon estomac se révolta, et je dus ravaler ma bile. La situation était pire que ce que je pensais, largement pire que ça. Son corps déformé, ses os qui pointaient sous la peau de son visage... Je devinai qu'il fallait agir vite. Son cœur battait lentement, trop lentement. Elle avait les yeux fermé, il fallait qu'elle se réveil, pour sa survie. Pour ma survie.

_ Non ! Kristie, tu m'entend ? Ouvre les yeux ! Je la secouai quelque peu, espérant une réaction.

Elle gémit et ouvrit à peine ses yeux, gênée par les coquart qui y régnaient. Je doutais qu'elle soit capable d'y voir un tant soit peu. Cependant, ses lèvres tuméfiées bougèrent et dans une timide inspiration elle parla.

_Jacob.. réussis-je à comprendre. Tu es là.

_Bien sur que je suis là. Je vais te soigner promis-je. Tout ira bien, je te le promet.

Elle tira ses lèvres dans ce que je devinai être un sourire. Elle me fit tellement de peine, je la pris dans mes bras. Son corps était froid, mou et beaucoup trop ensanglanté. Le sable y collait, parmi les milliers de bleu que je pouvais voir.

_Jacob.. j'ai froid. Se plaina t-elle. Je resserrais mon étreinte, délicatement. Malgré cela, elle gémit de douleur.

Sur le chemin, elle perdit connaissance. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. Elle allait mourir, et ça il en était hors de question. Je refusais que le monstre qui lui avait fait ça s'empare de la vie de mon Amour. Je couru a toute vitesse, sans but précis. Mais il fallait que je fasse vite. Je passais dans les bois, quand une phrase de Bella me revint en mémoire a propos de ses buveurs de sang.

__ Vampirisation d'urgence. Ça à fonctionné pour Esmée, pour Emmett et pour Rosalie. Et même pour Edward. Aucun d'eux n'était en très grande forme, à ce moment-là. Carlisle ne les a transformés que pour leur éviter de mourir. Il ne tue pas les gens, il les sauve. _

Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps et franchi la démarcation invisible me séparant des Cullen.

**Kristie POV:**

Le premier jour; rien ne semblait réel. S'accrocher en était d'autant plus compliqué. Je repoussais le voile sombre, presque par réflexe. Je n'essayais pas de le soulever. Je me contentais de résister. Je l'empêchais de me broyer entièrement. Je n'étais pas Atlas, toutefois, et il pesait aussi lourd qu'une planète. Je ne pouvais pas m'en débarrasser ; je pouvais juste ne pas baisser les armes.

Le deuxième jour, les ténèbres s'étaient installées, avant d'être balayées par une vague de souffrance. Je ne pouvais plus respirer. Il m'était arrivé de me noyer, autrefois, et ceci était différent ; ma gorge était trop chaude. Des bouts de moi se cassaient, s'éparpillaient, se fendaient... La chaleur avait continué à gagner en intensité et en réalité, au point qu'il était difficile de croire que je l'imaginais.

Le pire était le troisième jour. Toujours plus chaud. Trop chaud. Inconfortable. Brûlant.

Ma réaction instinctive avait été de lâcher cette incandescence, comme je l'aurais fait si j'avais pris un fer à friser par le mauvais bout. Sauf qu'il n'y avait rien dans mes bras. Ils n'étaient pas croisés sur ma poitrine. Ils étaient des poids morts reposant le long de mes flancs. La brûlure était en moi. Elle avait augmenté, encore et encore, jusqu'à surpasser tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir un jour.

Sous le feu qui ravageait ma poitrine, j'avais décelé un battement ; j'avais compris alors que mon coeur avait redémarré, juste au moment où j'avais souhaité que cela ne se produisît pas. Où j'avais regretté de ne pas avoir accueilli l'obscurité tant que j'en avais encore l'occasion. J'avais eu envie de soulever les bras, de lacérer mon torse et de m'arracher le cœur - tout plutôt que cette torture.

Malheureusement, mes bras avaient disparu, mes doigts étaient incapables de bouger. L'incendie s'était déchaîné, j'aurais souhaité hurler. Supplier qu'on me tue, plutôt qu'endurer une minute de plus cette souffrance infernale. Mais je ne pouvais remuer les lèvres. Le poids m'écrasait encore.

Je m'étais rendu compte que ce n'était pas les ténèbres qui me faisaient plonger -c'était mon corps. Lourd. M'enterrant dans les flammes qui se répandaient à partir de mon cœur et envahissaient maintenant mes épaules et mon estomac, qui embrasaient ma gorge, qui léchaient mon visage, en provoquant une douleur inouïe. Pourquoi étais-je pétrifiée ? Pourquoi étais-je muette ? J'aurai voulu hurler ! Hurler à Jacob, que j'avais mal. Mais je devinais que mes hurlement serait une torture pour lui, pire il ne comprendrait pas la cause. Qu'est ce que je vivais ? Ou était il ? Pourquoi ne me sauvait il pas, comme il l'avait fait sur cette plage ? J'avais besoin de lui, tellement besoin de lui. Si j'étais incapable de crier, comment lui dire que je désirais qu'il en finisse avec moi ? Car je ne souhaitais plus que cela. N'être jamais née. Ce que j'avais vécu ne valait pas cette douleur. Mais que faisait il !

Enfin, mon cœur décolla, ronflant comme les pales d'un hélicoptère en une note soutenue et presque unique. J'eus l'impression qu'il allait se creuser un passage à travers mes côtes. Les flammes crépitèrent dans ma cage thora-cique, avalant les ultimes brandons qui s'attardaient dans le reste de mon corps, afin d'alimenter cette fournaise à la brûlure insensée. La douleur me pétrifia, brisa ma prise sur le bûcher. Mon dos s'arqua, comme si le feu me hissait vers le haut par le cœur. Lorsque je retombai, je ne permis à aucune partie de mon corps de rompre les rangs. En moi, la bataille devint enragée, entre mon cœur et l'incendie. L'un comme l'autre perdaient. Les flammes étaient condamnées, ayant déjà consumé tout ce qui était combustible ; mon cœur galopait à toute vitesse vers son dernier battement. Le feu se rétrécit, se rassemblant dans le seul organe humain qui subsistait avec une violence proprement intolérable. Y répondit un bruit sourd, profond, creux. Mon cœur tressauta à deux reprises puis, moins fort, une dernière fois. Il n'y avait plus de bruit. Plus un souffle. Pas même le mien. Durant un moment, je ne compris qu'une chose - la disparition de la souffrance.

Alors, j'ouvris les yeux et je contemplai le plafond avec étonnement. Alors il eut cette voix.

_Kristie ?

Je ne pus lui répondre tout de suite, tant j'étais perdue dans les replis veloutés de cette voix. C'était la symphonie la plus harmonieuse qui fût, la symphonie d'un instrument unique.

_Kristie ? Je suis désolé. Je sais combien tu dois être désorientée. Tout va bien, rassure-toi. Tout va bien.

Vraiment ? Mon esprit remonta jusqu'à ma dernière heure avant ce bûcher. Un seul mot réussis a sortir de ma bouche.

_Jacob ..

Je me retournais alors vers la voix, celle qui m'appelais et tombé sur un homme blond, avec une peau d'une rare blancheur. Il avait les traits inquiet. J'avais peut être une mine moi même très anxieuse. Je ne le connaissais pas, je ne savais pas non plus ou j'étais. J'avais le droit d'être anxieuse. J'aurai aimé voir Jacob, qu'a mon réveil ça soit lui et pas un inconnu qui soit a mon chevet.

J'étais sur d'une chose, je n'étais plus moi même. Ce que je venais de vivre m'avais d'une façon que j'ignore modifié. Rien ne ressemblait a ce que j'avais pu voir au par avant et la douleur sèche et incandescente qui irritait ma gorge suffisait à le prouver. Je me concentrai. Il fallait que je dise quelque chose. D'une importance vitale.

_Jacob, ou est Jacob ? Répétais-je à l'inconnu.

Il se crispa un bref moment.

_Laisse moi, d'abord t'expliquer tu veux ? Je suis Carlisle. Et tu es dans ma maison. C'est Jacob qui t'y a emmené il y a quelque jours de cela..

J'étais seulement capable d' hocher la tête, pour le faire poursuivre.

_Très bien, avant d'aller plus loin, laisse moi t'expliquer certaine chose, poursuivit-il. Tu dois sentir que tes sens sont décupler. Ma famille et moi sommes comme toi. C'est à dire que nous avons subit le même tourment que toi, cette brûlure. Tout ça pour te demander d'avoir confiance en nous, personne ici ne te feras de mal. Comme je te disais maintenant, après cette chaleur incandescente nous nous transformons. Du moins, le venin qu'on nous a injecté nous transforme en une espèce rapide, plus forte et aux sens décuplés. Est ce que tu me suis.

_Oui. Croissais-je, ma voix m'effrayant tellement elle ne me semblait pas familière.

_Tu dois avoir un vague souvenir de ce qui t'es arrivé, il y a trois jours de cela ?

_Oui, un très vague souvenir. Je me rappelle vouloir rentrer chez moi sur cette plage, quand ces deux types m'ont agressés. Je me rappel avoir eu tellement peur, que j'en étais paralysé. Ils m'ont forcés. Si fort que j'en hurlais de douleur et plus je criai, plus ils me frappaient soutenant que j'aimais ça. Je..

Je touchai mon visage, voulant sécher les larmes qui ne coulaient même pas. Pourtant je pleurais, j'étais triste mais aucune larmes. Je remarquais seulement a ce moment que mon visage ne me faisait plus souffrir. Je continuai de l'explorer et ne remarquais aucune boursoufflure, ni accro, ni blessure, tout avait disparut. Je n'avais plus mal, nul part, je me sentais même très forte. Cet homme disait donc vrai.

_Effectivement, tu n'as plus aucune marque. Le venin à fait effet. Je suis terriblement désolé pour ce qui t'es arrivé Kristie. Vraiment. Et c'est donc dans cet état que le lendemain, Jacob t'as retrouvé. Tu étais faible, ton cœur battait trop faiblement pour que tu survive. Il t'a amené a moi directement.

_Pourquoi, m'as t-il amené a vous ? Et pas à l'hôpital ?

_Eh bien, parce qu'il savait. Il sait que je ne procède que si la personne est mourante, comme tu l'étais. De surcroit je suis médecin.

_Procéder ? A quoi ?

_A ce changement. Je m'explique. La personne est mourante, il me suffit de la mordre pour lui injecter le venin, rapidement celui-ci agit et guérit toute les blessures sans aucune séquelle. Tu connais la suite.

_Quand vous dîtes mordre.. comme.. ?

_Oui, comme les vampires. C'est ce que nous sommes ensuite. Des vampires.

_Oh.. mon dieu ! C'est mauvais très mauvais tout ça !

_Non, il ne faut pas que tu panique. Je serai la pour t'aider et tout t'expliquer. Tout comme ma famille, mais en ce moment c'est quelque peu compliqué ici, alors je te demanderai d'être très patiente et de nous faire confiance.

_Je ne vous connais même pas.

_Je sais bien. Je sais bien, et pourtant.

Il se leva rapidement. Très rapidement, et il fit les cent pas dans la pièce. Je remarquais alors que nous étions dans une chambre, joliment décoré, j'étais couché sur un lit aux draps de soie rouge. J'étais moi-même vêtue d'une robe bleu en coton. J'avais du être arriver nu, il a bien fallut qu'on m'habille. J'espère seulement que c'est une femme qui l'a fait. Tout autour de moi était nouveau. Il faisait nuit dehors. Une nuit bien noir. Je me demandai combien de temps j'avais déjà passé ici. J'étais effrayé. Effrayé par le nouveau, pas par cet homme qui faisait tout pour me mettre à l'aise et en confiance. D'une certaine manière il avait raison, je devais lui faire confiance.

_J'ai très peu de temps pour t'expliquer. Tu vas avoir droit a des cours accéléré. Tout d'abord, oublie tout ce que les humains racontent à propos de la croix, l'ail et tout le tralala même le soleil. Rien est vrai. Ce sont juste des histoires pour se protéger de ce qui n'existe pas. Ensuite, il existe de ce qu'on pourrait appelé des bons et des mauvais vampires. Nous formons un vaste clan, ma famille est moi de vampires végétarien. C'est à dire que nous ne buvons uniquement du sang animal. On les reconnait à leurs yeux or et les autres a leurs yeux rouge sang. Ainsi, avec le temps nous pouvons cohabiter avec les humains, malgré que leurs sang peut encore beaucoup nous attirer.

_Vous vivez auprès d'humains ?

_Oui. Mes enfants allaient au lycée et moi même je suis docteur. Répondit-il avec une tel grâce, qu'on penserai qu'il se vanter.

_Oui c'est autre chose, que simple médecin généraliste. Réussis-je a plaisanter.

Il rit mais se reprit rapidement.

_Tu es un nouveau vampire. Nous les appelons nouveaux-nés. Nous passons tous par cela, ce statue, tu le garderas pendant un ou deux ans. Ainsi que t'es yeux rouge malgré que tu t'abreuve de sang animal. Cela est du a tes tissues sanguin encore imbibés de sang. Tout cela pour savoir, si tu vois les choses comme moi.

Il prit un ton plus calme, plus attentif. Il s'assit à sa place initiale, ses yeux fouillant les miens cherchant quelque chose, que je me bornais a savoir quoi.

_Je ne tiens pas à te forcer à faire les choses dans mon sens, sous prétexte que je t'ai créé. Ni à t'imposer quelque chose, qui demande beaucoup d'attention, de difficile et qui demande de nombreux sacrifice. Mais, il faut que tu saches, qui si tu veux vivre ici, qu'on t'apprenne et qu'on t'enseigne les choses de ce nouveau monde, il faut que tu es les mêmes convictions que nous.

_A propos du sang animal ?

_Exactement. Nous avons choisi ce mode de vie, pour ne pas sacrifier une vie humaine pour notre survie éternelle. Est ce que tu arrives a comprendre cela ?

_Totalement. Et la question, ne se pose même pas. Je tiens aussi à ne sacrifier aucun humain pour moi. Le régime végétarien, peut me satisfaire amplement.

_Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire. Sourit il, était il fier de moi ? C'est pour cela, et comme tu es immortel que tu vas devoir te faire passer pour morte auprès de ta famille et de tes amis. Comme tu ne veilleras plus et que pour l'instant, tu es dans l'incapacité de les côtoyer a cause de la soif..

_Oh.. c'est.. dur. Vous me demandez beaucoup Carlisle, beaucoup en trop peu de temps.

_Je suis désolé. Si ca peut te consoler, je sais ce que tu traverses. Nous le savons tous.

_Toujours vous et votre famille.

_Oui, ils sont en bas. Il y a tout d'abord Esmée ma compagne, Alice et son Jasper. Emmett et sa compagne Rosalie, puis Edward et sa toute nouvelle femme Bella, ils se sont mariés il y a quelques semaines.

_Ca fait beaucoup.. un vaste clan, vous avez dit.

_Oui. Et en ce qui concerne Bella. Je te demanderai d'être très prudente a ses cotés. Elle est encore humaine. Bon elle ne craint rien, tant que nous sommes dans la même pièce qu'elle. Mais tu devras, l'éviter au maximum.

_Très bien. Je ferai attention.

_Bien voila qui est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir pour le moment. C'est vrai qu'il y a les Volturi mais.. Oh! Pardonne-moi! s'exclama t-il soudain. Tu dois avoir très soif. Cette conversation peut attendre.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il la mentionne, la soif n'avait pas été incontrôlable. J'avais tant de place dans ma tête ! Je pouvais penser a plusieurs choses en même temps sans problème. Me distrayant rapidement. Une partie de mon cerveau gardait l'oeil sur la brûlure de ma gorge, espèce de réflexe qui n'allait pas sans rappeler celui que, humaine, j'avais eu de respirer et de cligner les paupières.

Toutefois, la réflexion de Carlisle ramena ce souci au-devant de mes préoccupations. Tout à coup, la douleur provoquée par la sécheresse se transforma en obsession ; plus j'y pensais, plus elle s'intensifiait. Je portai ma main à ma gorge, comme si j'étais en mesure d'en apaiser le feu de l'extérieur. Ma peau me parut étrange, sous mes doigts. Si lisse qu'elle en était douce, bien que dure comme la pierre.

_Oui, allons chasser. Je te présenterai la famille ensuite. Passons par là hein ? Tu ne crains rien. Prends exemple sur moi, m'enjoignit il

Sur ce, avec une décontraction désarmante, il se percha sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte et bondit. Je le suivis attentivement des yeux, étudiant au passage l'angle selon lequel il pliait les genoux pour absorber le choc. Il atterrit en émettant un bruit très feutré qui aurait pu être celui d'une porte refermée doucement ou d'un livre posé avec délicatesse sur une table. Ça n'avait pas _l'air _très difficile. Mâchoires serrées, je me laissai tomber dans le vide en m'efforçant d'imiter ses gestes. Ha ! Le sol parut monter vers moi avec une telle lenteur que je n'eus aucun mal à positionner mes pieds. Ma réception fut aussi silencieuse que la sienne. Je souris.

_Fastoche ! Ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

_Très gracieux, ton saut je dois dire.

_Merci.

Je m'appéter à courir, pour m'arrêter aussitôt, car le bas de ma robe venait de se fendre sur quinze centimètres. Cette robe était bien trop habillé pour être porté sur un tout jeune vampire. La personne qui m'avait vêtu de la sorte n'avait pas du tout pensé aux choses pratique. Surtout quand on savait que je devrais chasser avant tout. Je n'éprouvai aucun scrupule à déchirer le tissu, jusqu'au sommet de mes cuisses, en ayant soin de procéder en douceur. Voilà qui était beaucoup mieux.

Des rires étouffés me parvinrent depuis la maison, ainsi qu'un grincement de dents. Les rires provenaient du rez-de-chaussée comme de l'étage, Ainsi on m'observait ? Difficile d'imaginer ce qu'ils pensaient.

Je ne me retournai pas, me méfiant des sautes d'humeur auxquelles je pouvais être sujette. Il ne serait pas bon que je permette à mes émotions de l'emporter. Mieux valait que je chasse avant tout. M'efforçant d'oublier le reste, je me concentrai sur ma course. Je devais rattraper Carlisle.

L'équilibre entre la vélocité et la clairvoyance provoquait une drôle de sensation. J'évitais tout les arbres au travers de mon chemin. En effet, tout en fonçant au milieu de l'enchevêtrement végétal à une vitesse qui aurait dû brouiller chaque détail environnant, je discernais chaque minuscule feuille de la moindre branchette du plus insignifiant fourré que je dépassais.

Le vent de la course ébouriffait mes cheveux, faisait voler ma robe déchirée derrière moi et me semblait tiède, alors qu'il aurait dû être froid. Le sol inégal me donnait l'impression de fouler du velours. Les rameaux qui fouettaient ma peau ressemblaient à des plumes. La forêt grouillait de vie, d'une façon également nouvelle pour moi. De petites créatures dont je n'aurais jamais soupçonné l'existence se taisaient à notre passage, leurs respirations s'accélérant à cause de la peur que nous leur inspirions.

Je guettais l'instant où je serais essoufflée, mais je respirais normalement. Je guettais la brûlure de la fatigue dans mes muscles, mais mes forces avaient l'air d'augmenter à mesure que je m'habituais à mon allure. Mes bonds s'allongeaient et, bientôt, Carlisle fut obligé d'accélérer pour ne pas être distancé. J'éclatai de rire, aux anges, quand je devinai qu'il prenait du retard sur moi. Désormais, mes pieds nus touchaient si rarement la terre que j'avais plus l'impression de voler que de courir.

_Kristie! me héla Carlisle d'une voix égale et paresseuse.

Il s'était arrêté. J'envisageai brièvement de ne pas lui obéir puis, en soupirant, je fis demi-tour et revins vers lui, à une centaine de mètres de là. Il souriait, les sourcils arqués par l'étonnement.

_ Comptes-tu aller jusqu'au Canada ?

_Non, c'est très bien, ici, admis-je. Et que chasse-t-on, à propos ?

_ L'élan. Une proie facile, pour cette première fois... Il s'interrompit en constatant que je grimaçais au mot « facile ».

Je n'allais pas protester, néanmoins. J'avais trop soif. Dès lors que je me mettais à penser à ma gorge parcheminée, je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre. Ça empirait, apparemment. J'avais l'impression que ma bouche était un après-midi de juin, à seize heures, dans la vallée de la Mort.

_Où ? demandai-je en balayant impatiemment les arbres du regard.

Maintenant qu'il avait attiré mon attention sur ma soif, celle-ci envahissait toute ma tête.

_ Ferme les yeux et écoute, poursuivit-il. Que perçois-tu ?

« Tout », aurais-je pu répondre. Sa voix, ma respiration, le chuchotement des oiseaux nettoyant leurs ailes dans les cimes et leur pouls infime, le friselis des feuilles d'érable, le cliquetis ténu des fourmis qui marchaient à la queue leu leu sur le tronc de l'arbre le plus proche. Comme je savais qu'il avait une idée précise en tête, j'élargis mon champ auditif, traquant autre chose que le faible bourdonnement de la vie qui m'entourait.

Non loin de nous, il y avait une clairière -le vent résonnait différemment sur l'herbe à découvert - ainsi qu'un torrent aux berges rocheuses. Là, à côté du clapotis de l'eau, je perçus les éclaboussures de langues en train de laper, le martèlement de gros cœurs, le feulement d'un sang épais courant dans des veines...

Ma gorge sembla se rétrécir, soudain.

_Le ruisseau au nord-est ? demandai-je sans rouvrir les yeux.

_Oui, acquiesça-t-il, content. À présent, attends une bourrasque... Que sens-tu ?

Les riches effluves de la terre, des racines et de la mousse, la résine des pins, l'arôme de noisette des petits rongeurs qui se cachaient au pied des arbres. Puis, tout à coup, l'odeur fraîche de l'eau, étonnamment peu attirante malgré ma soif. Remontant le torrent, je dénichai le fumet qui accompagnait les bruits de lapement et les chamades des cœurs. Des fragrances tièdes, puissantes, plus fortes que les autres. Et presque aussi peu appétissantes que le ruisseau.

Je fronçai le nez. Il rit.

_Je sais, il faut un peu de temps pour s'habituer.

_Trois ?

_Cinq. Il y en a deux autres dans les bois, à l'écart du torrent.

_ Qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant ?

_Qu'as-tu envie de faire ? riposta-t-il, l'air de sourire.

J'y réfléchis, paupières closes, humant les traces du gibier. Une autre flamme brûlante me submergea et, brusquement, l'odeur animale sembla moins repoussante. Cette tiède moiteur allait humecter ma bouche desséchée.

J'ouvris les yeux.

_Ne te pose pas trop de questions, me conseilla Carlisle en reculant. Suis tes instincts.

Je me laissai entraîner vers l'odeur, à peine consciente de mes mouvements, tandis que je dévalais en silence la pente menant à la clairière où coulait le ruisseau. Mon corps se tapit de lui-même dans les fougères, à l'orée des arbres.

Sur la rive, j'aperçus un gros mâle dont la tête s'ornait de deux douzaines d'andouillers ; les silhouettes de ses quatre compagnons se découpaient sous la ramure. Ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt à pas lents. Je me focalisai sur le fumet du mâle et sur le point chaud qui, au niveau de son cou velu, abritait une pulsation plus forte. Trente mètres - deux ou trois bonds - nous séparaient. Je me tendis, prête à m'élancer.

À cet instant, le vent tourna, plus violent, en provenance du sud. Sans réfléchir, je surgis des bois en suivant une ligne perpendiculaire au plan que j'avais formé au départ, effrayant la bête qui s'enfuit, et me ruai sur les traces d'une odeur nouvelle, si enivrante que je n'avais d'autre choix que d'en localiser la source. C'était compulsif. Le parfum me dirigeait entièrement. Il m'obsédait, promettant d'étancher la soif qui me dévorait, pire maintenant, si douloureuse qu'elle m'égarait, et que je commençais à me souvenir de l'incendie que le venin avait déclenché dans mes veines.

Seule une chose avait encore le pouvoir de m'atteindre, un instinct encore plus puissant que le besoin d'apaiser le feu - celui de préservation. Or, je m'aperçus soudain que j'étais suivie. L'attrait irrésistible de l'odeur lutta contre l'impulsion de me retourner et de protéger mon gibier. Un grondement monta de ma poitrine, mes lèvres se retroussèrent sur mes dents. Je ralentis, déchirée entre deux envies. Mais j'entendis que mon traqueur se rapprochait, et la défense l'emporta. Je virevoltai, et le grognement m'échappa. Le cri de bête fut tellement inattendu que je stoppai net.

Il fallait que je parte. Je couru vite, très vite, oubliant mon gibier et l'homme qui randonnée pas loin.

En retrouvant Carlisle, qui me poursuivit, il était encore sous le choc.

_Comment as-tu réussi à faire cela ? me demanda-t-il.

_Vous m'avez laissée gagner, tout à l'heure, hein ? rétorquai-je en ignorant sa question. Et moi qui croyais être plus rapide..

Pour avoir parlé, je m'aperçus que l'air était pur, désormais, débarrassé de toute trace du parfum captivant.

J'aspirai prudemment. Carlisle secoua la tête, refusant de se laisser entraîner sur un autre terrain.

_Comment t'y es-tu prise, kristie ?

_ Pour me sauver ? J'ai cessé de respirer.

_ Mais comment as-tu réussi à interrompre ta chasse ?

_ Vous êtes arrivé derrière moi... Je suis désolée, à propos.

_ Tu es folle de t'excuser ? C'est moi qui me suis montré d'une imprudence impardonnable ! J'ai cru que personne ne s'écarterait aussi loin des sentiers de randonnée, or j'aurais dû vérifier au préalable. Quel imbécile ! Toi, tu n'as aucune raison d'être désolée.

_Mais je vous ai.. grogné dessus !

J'étais horrifiée de m'apercevoir que j'étais physiquement capable de pareil blasphème.

_Bien sûr ! Rien de plus naturel. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment tu es parvenue à t'enfuir.

_ Et que vouliez-vous que je fasse ? m emportai-je, faute de comprendre son attitude. Si ça se trouve, c'était quelqu'un que je connais ! Ce qui ne pouvait inévitablement l'être.

Soudain, il éclata d'un rire homérique qui me désarçonna.

_Je rêve ou vous vous moquez de moi ? M'écriai-je.

Il se ressaisit immédiatement, et ses prunelles retrouvèrent leur éclat inquiet.

_Je ne me moque pas de toi. Je ris, parce que je suis choqué. Stupéfait.

_Pourquoi ça ?

_ Tu ne devrais pas être en mesure d'agir ainsi. Tu ne devrais pas être aussi... rationnelle. Tu ne devrais pas être ici, en train de discuter calmement du sujet avec moi. Mieux encore, tu n'aurais pas dû pouvoir interrompre ta chasse, alors que l'air embaumait le sang humain. Même les vampires matures éprouvent des difficultés, dans ce genre de situation. Nous sommes toujours très prudents quand nous chassons, nous nous arrangeons pour ne pas croiser le chemin de la tentation. Tu te conduis comme si tu avais des dizaines d'années, Kristie, pas quelques jours seulement !

Après une longue partie de chasse, nous faisions demi-tour. Je me sentais en effet remplie, presque trop, même. Sans savoir quelles doses supplémentaires de liquide j'aurais été capable d'absorber, je sentais que la brûlure de ma gorge s'était calmée. Tout en devinant qu'elle reviendrait bientôt, puisqu'elle était une part incontournable de ma nouvelle vie. J'avais l'impression de me contrôler. Je me trompais peut-être, mais je n'avais plus envie de tuer. Si j'étais en mesure de résister à un humain totalement inconnue, alors peut être que je pourrais voir Jacob. Je n'osais demander avant d'être arrivé chez Carlisle.

_Très bien, tu te rappelle ce qu'on a dit ? M'interrogea t-il la main sur la poignée de porte.

_Personne n'est contre moi. Je dois faire attention a l'humaine. Je vous retrouverai dans le jardin après avoir salué tout le monde.

_Très bien, allons y. Il ouvrit et je tombai nez à nez avec une ravissante Blonde.

Elle me dévisagea, pas méchamment mais comme le retour de l'enfant prodigue. Comme si elle s'assurer que je n'avais rien de casser, et que je n'étais pas blessé.

_Bonsoir murmurai-je. Je suis Kris.. elle me prit sauvagement dans ses bras, et me câlina.

_Kristie ! Je sais. Et moi Rosalie. Tout vas bien ? Et cette première chasse ? Elle parlait a voix basse, comme a une enfant.

_Très bizarre. Répondis-je timide.

Tout le monde se mit à rire. Je remarquais alors le tout le monde. La famille de Carlisle. Son vaste clan, auquel je faisais maintenant partit.

_Kristie est trop humble. Elle a réussis a fuir lorsqu'elle a sentis un humain. Elle est prodigieuse.

_C'est vrai ça ?

_Eh bien.. je ne veux blesser personne.

_C'est très honorable. Très. Rétorqua t-elle. Avec un regard lourd de sens, comme si elle m'envoyait un message. Que j'étais sensé comprendre.

On me présenta toute la famille, je retins ma respiration lorsque je du dire bonsoir a Bella. Elle n'avait pas bonne mine. De plus elle avait des gardes du corps. Rosalie et Edward. Je devinai que celui ci, la protégeait de moi et celle ci de quelqu'un d'autre. Effectivement quand je la saluai, je remarquai son ventre. Elle était enceinte.

_Toute mes félicitations ! M'exclamai-je , moi qui adorai les enfants.

Je ne compris qu'après, que mes félicitations étaient très déplacées. Carlisle, m'avait dit que Bella était la femme d'Edward un vampire. Elle une humaine. Enceinte de quelqu'un de plus fort. Soit elle engrosse quelque chose de bien plus fort qu'elle. Beaucoup trop fort pour sa survie. Comment avait il pu être si imprudent ? Edward gémit de douleur et me lança un regard plein de peine. Comme en réponses a mes pensées.

_Oui, je suis capable de lire dans les pensées. Certain d'entre nous autres vampire, possède des dons, quelques capacités.

_Oh.. je ne savais pas. Je ne voulais pas, je ne faisais que..

_N'ai aucune crainte, je ne t'en veux pas. Si tu savais ce que j'entends à longueur de journée.

_Hum.. désolé. Je suis sur que tout s'arrangera.

Il hocha lentement la tête. Il n'y croyait pas trop. Bella, elle semblait y croire. Et rien que pour cela, je savais qu'ils s'en sortiraient. Elle vivra.

Comme Carlisle me l'avait demandé, je le retrouvais dans le jardin. Je compris qu'il tenait à leurs parlé plus en détails de moi, et de ma première chasse. Lorsque mes sens s'affolèrent et qu'une odeur pestilentiel m'assaillis.


End file.
